


How to Navigate Tangled Yarn.

by Minikomaki



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor doesn't emotion well, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel is insecure, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Job, Consent Is Important Kiddies, Cuddles, Dancing, Drinking, Husk adores him though, Husk drinks alot, Husk gambles, Kisses, Mimzy get mentioned folks, Multi, Panic Attack, Rings, Sex, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Tags to be added, Tentacles, Vomiting, def ooc Alastor, don't be Husk, he isn't good at sussing out emotions, magical girl Alastor, more dancing, now with more aus, redundant explanations, soft affection, these boys are dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 19,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikomaki/pseuds/Minikomaki
Summary: 90% fluffy scenarios in a non liner fashion.updated sporadically
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	1. Cuddles now include beds

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the work that is just cute fluff, for like 90% of it. If the rating changes it's cause what is here changes. tags will update through out chapters being posted.
> 
> as always be safe have fun.

Husk didn’t think he would reach this day ever. Angel Dust curled up along one side, legs twined around one of Husk’s, his tail curled protectively around the spider demon. Along his other side and partially draped across both Angel and himself was Alastor, in a rare bout of affection and wanting touch. The radio demon had turned on some music when he had come in. At the current moment though the Radio Demon dozed content to have his fingers laced with Angel’s. Husk tucked a wing around Alastor while his purrs echoed soft and steady, his face moving to nuzzle the top of the Angel’s head only to be met with a kiss.

“He always looks so adorable like that.” 

Angel spoke his gaze watching Alastor nuzzle closer. The purr was interrupted by soft laughter Husk pulling an arm around the deer to tug him closer while Angel snuggled closer as well.

“Stop moving so much.” 

The sleepy mumble came from Alastor though once all the shifting was finished leaving Alastor tucked closer around Husk, his fingers now tightly holding to Angel’s hand. Angel had his legs draped across Husk’s and Alistor’s and Husk purred happily his own eyes drifting closed. This was a good day, after all he had both his boyfriends wrapped around him and a reason to stay in bed.


	2. Rules for Dealing with a Deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk made rules, and has already broken some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more cuddles, No actual Alastor this chapter.

Angel stared up at Husk from his spot cuddled up to the side of the Chimera. It was nice, the quiet of it all peaceful.

“Hey Husky? When did you realize you loved Al?”

Husk let an eye drift open at the question relaxed in the bed as they were a nuzzle to the top of the spider’s head as a soft purr slowly started. Though it faded just as quickly when Husk woke up more.

“When?”

Husk found the question rolling his mind as he slowly thought it over, it had been slow building he knew that much. A shift as he tugged Angel Dust closer to him, closing his eyes to think on it. 

“About twenty years after I met him?”

Angel chuckled at this as He looked to watch Husk. 

“You don’t know?”

Husk shrugged at this, claws moving through Angel’s hair to pet something soft.

“I mean I had rules, and already broke three of ‘em just for him.”  
Angel sat up staring down at Husk at the statement, eyes fixed on him pointedly.

“Well, what are they?”

Husk chuckled sitting up more himself so he was sitting up along the headboard not slouched across the pillows. 

“Rule one: Do not fall for Alastor, nothing good comes from it.”

Angel found himself chuckling as he settled again, curled against Husk, his height meant he had to coil up a bit.

“Rule two: Do not, ever let yourself get attached to Alastor, he will only use you.”

Angel hummed, eyes closing as he listened to the other’s words.

“Rule three: Don't let him get attached to you."

Angel sat up at this watching Husk as he sat there watching the window as he ran his claws over the high point of Angel's hip. Husk was obviously in thought with this as Angel moved to steal his attention back with a kiss.

"And the rest?"

Husk gave another kiss to Angel letting those claws drift to his thighs.

"Still holding firm to 'em."

Angel moved to sit in Husk's lap eyes watching the cat as his upper arms wound around his neck.

"That ain't the rules."

Husk chuckled at this, arms winding around Angel's waist.

"Rule four, don't take shit from him. Rule five, if he's in a bad mood leave him be. Rule six, find someone better for yourself, Alastor doesn't love."

Angel found himself flushing darkly as the rule. Smiling wide as he pulled husk into another kiss. All the passion was there as Husk let his thumb claw stroke the hip once more. 

"I take it, I'm the better?"

Angel asked as Husk hummed softly shifting to get the both laying down wings wrapping around Angel.

"So much better."


	3. Dinner Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel watching Alastor cook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consent is important.

Angel could spend hours simply watching Alastor cook. His form moved around the kitchen as he hummed and sang along to the music being broadcast from him in his comfort. It was a rare treat after all, usually Alastor ejected every one from the kitchen but here he was allowed a glimpse. 

The smell was also heavenly as Angel took a deep breath to take it all in only to stop as he sniffed the air again. It didn’t smell like anything Alastor normally cooked. Another sniff as Angel took a closer look to Alastor, the movement around the kitchen to often return to a cookbook. Angel watched as he traced a line, his head tipping to look over everything, the music flipping to another song as Alastor hummed softly again before Angel settled comfortably leaning again.

“What are you making Al?”

Another hum as Alastor made his way across to the pot, his eyes watching it half lidded before they slid to Angel who only got a shiver down his spine legs squeezing together.

“Duck confit ravioli.” 

Angel blinked at this as he watched all the pots. 

“And?”

Alastor hummed his fingers pointing to each pot and pan.

“Shrimp Scampi, a white wine sauce, and Spanakopita.”

Angel nodded along his eyes watching the deer eyes fixed at the tail that seemed to wag happily. 

“Why the change in meals?”

Alastor offered a shrug as Angel chuckled a hand coming to rest on the table his head coming to rest on the other. 

“Should I go grab Husky?”

Alastor made a noise at this more laughter bubbling from Angel as he watched. Alastor was content still the music playing through the kitchen something upbeat and bouncy. He could watch Alastor being happy and content for ages. A shift as Angel stood when Alastor returned to the cook book. Hand on either side as Alastor spun not expecting to be suddenly crowded. A hand moved to cup Alastor’s face, the deer watching him for a moment. A single move as Alastor seemed to relax, face moving to nuzzle the palm cupping his face.

“Can I kiss ya?”   
A flush worked it’s way over his feature before a soft nod came, Angel moved then pressing a quick and chaste kiss to Alastor’s mouth before pulling away entirely. Angel made his way back to the table simply leaving Alastor to process his features as dark as his own hair.

“What are you making in here, it smells good.”

Husk’s voice carried out though he paused in the doorway. Husk’s eyes trailed from Angel who was sitting once more with a content smile watching Alastor who still leaned against the counter blushing as dark as his hair.

“The heaven did I miss?”


	4. Words required pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has many feeling about the relationship. kinda angsty, ends in cuddles though. Some reference to sex and stuff.

Angel sat at the bar frowning as he stared as Husk went through the motions of making his drink. 

“I just don’t get it.” 

Angel spoke his fingers running through his hair as he all but slammed his face into the bar top.

“Sex is all I do, I am good at it, I thought he trusted me.”

Husk set down the drink a frown on his features as his paw moved out to caress Angel’s cheek. 

“Angel, you know that he’s dumb as a rock when it comes to other’s feelings and dumber then that when it’s his own.”

Husk spoke as Angel plucked up his glass taking a drink from the dainty glass. Angel could only huff plucking up one of Husk’s paws before nuzzling it softly. 

“I just, I havn’t actually looked forward to sex with anyone in so long, then there was you.” 

Angel spoke fingers clinging tightly to Husk’s claws looking at the chimera with absolute adoration. 

“Ya made me look forward to it then I was hopeful with Alastor, but he just seems every time I think he’s in the mood he kinda skirts around me and goes ta ya.” 

Angel’s grip on Husk’s paw tightening his eyes wet with tears of frustration. Husk frowned his free paw coming to cup Angel’s face, his gaze watching the spider, his ears leaning back before flicking forward again.

“Talk to him?”

Husk knew how the suggestion would go. Talking to Alastor about anything feelings related often just caused him to shut down and avoid the conversation. How many times had Husk attempted to get him to talk about anything related to the state of their relationship. Angel's groan his head thumping on the bar even with both of Husk's paws in the way.

"Ya need ta help me trap 'im then."

Husk nodded his head already trying to think of how to trap the deer demon. Maybe when he came for cuddles the next time, after all if he wanted them enough he would allow himself to be smothered under Husk or Angel. Enough time to trap him. 

After Husk shared how to trap him they both decided to go with it. It had taken three weeks. Three long weeks before Alastor joined them again. And during those three weeks he spent two in a broadcast unable to satisfy his hunger. Even now pressed between Husk and Angel as he was Alastor wouldn't settle down.

"What's bothering you Al?"

Husk breathed into Alastor's shoulder, the deer squirming again.

"I'm hungry?" 

Husk grunted at this Angel groaning.

"Didn't ya just spend two weeks eatin'?"

Alastor made a noise as this Husk shifted to watch Alastor closely.

"Al, look at me."

Gentle coaxing brought the deer's gaze to Husk as Husk sat up claw running under Alastor's eye before he shifted. 

"Al? Did you eat something toxic?"

Angel sat up at this looking at Alastor his ears flicking back eyes darting between the two worried gazes. Alastor shrunk back then with a whine face moving to hide away in Husk's fur. 

"Allie." 

Angel spoke softly, two hands moved to wind around his waist. Alastor squirmed at the touch but settled as Angel gave a light huff. 

“You’re being insufferable.”

This caused a bubble of laughter from Husk as he settled letting a happy purr fall from himself as he stroked a paw over Alastor’s head still pressed to his chest as it was ears leaning back. Angel let his gaze drift up to Husk with a question held in it, Husk only giving a shrug. A sigh as Angel cuddled closer to Alastor pressing his own face to Alastor’s back arms reaching out to hold both of the two. The conversation could wait for another day.


	5. Words Required pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, the final part. Angel tried and failed, Husk is the most understanding boyfriend, and genuinely cares for both.
> 
> Happy new year, Peace
> 
> Hey, there is mild sexual content at the end, when the tentacles appear you can skip.

Angel stared at Alastor as he prevented all obvious path’s of escape, all six arms caging the deer demon in. 

“Alastor, you and I need ta talk.”

Alastor looked away another rapid darting of eyes to find an escape route.

“Alastor, look at me, and tell me why I ain’t good enough.”

This caused the ears to shoot up straight as Alastor’s gaze snapped to watch Angel. His eyes held all of the hurt that Angel felt at the moment as Alastor opened his mouth to say something before his eyes flicked away again Alastor unable to actually look at the spider.

“Angel, it’s not you.”

The scoff caused Alastor to shrink down as Angel pulled back and slammed a fist into the wall by Alastor's head causing him to flinch. 

“Yeah, then what the fuck is the problem, you always run ta Husk, like I am never there, like I don’t matter, like you are only really dating him, that I am just an add on ya don’t want.”

Alastor’s ears folded back as he looked up towards Angel, his hands moving to reach out before flinching back with each word.

“Angel Dust, it’s not that.”

The static fell away leaving the voice unfiltered, it caused Angel to freeze as he stood there all the anger doused under the chill of it all. Angel staggered back then Alastor not moving from the spot as Angel pressed his hands to his face.

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” 

Angel spun then making his way down the hall a pair of arms tucking away before the other four wound around him. Alastor didn’t move his ears folded back towards the wall, his eyes unfocused the smile still forced. The hum of crackling static before the sharp pitch of off air noise passing through the air. This is how Husk found Alastor close to half an hour later the deer demon unmoved, it had been Niffty that had found him there, his shadow chasing off the cyclops when she got far too close. 

“Al?” 

Husk asked softly his ears folding back at the spike in the high pitched noise before it crackled with static. His gaze swept the hall as he moved forward before his claws gently took up Alastor’s wrist. The sudden jerk against the wrist as Alastor’s eyes snapped to Husk before the smile stretched further.

“Alastor?” 

Not the nickname his full name suddenly Alastor’s head snapped towards the end of the hall. He moved from the wall forgetting about the paw wrapped around his wrist. A sudden pause when he looked back towards Husk his ears upright as he stood there. 

“I need to talk to Angel.” 

The single sentence caused confusion to raise in Husk, then it suddenly seemed to click, the hall was closer to the room he was given here though he often tended to pass out at the bar, or in Angel’s room, sometimes rarely it would even be Alastor’s. He had spent the last night in his own room with both Angel and Alastor, in a rare turn of events Alastor had been the last to wake this morning. 

“Al, do you know where he went.” 

Alastor shook his head, his shadow darting around before bolting free Alastor only watching it. It would find Angel and it would let him know. A harsh tug to his arm caused radio signals to fluctuate wildly before Husk pulled Alastor into a tight hug.

"Calm down, you're okay."

The few words caused tension to run through the deer's form before it melted away into a slight tremble. 

"There you go, bottle it all up again."

Husk soothed claws scratching lightly along Alastor's spine before moving to press a kiss to the top of Alastor's head. 

"Come on let's get you to a bed." 

The shadows pulsed at that swirling before swallowing them and depositing both of them on the floor before Alastor's bed. Husk had fluffed up during the travel before sighing as he tugged Alastor on to the bed. It took rearranging before Alastor was just curled up beside him keeping a space between the two of them. Husk traced his claws along Alastor’s back claws occasionally dancing up to scratch at the nape of his neck before moving down again. The two occupants though had their attention drawn to the door past the curtain that they couldn't see due to the noise in the hall.

"Let me go! Stop draggin' me, for fucks sake, Alastor call off your shadow!"

Angel's voice carried into the room when the door opened, the spider stumbled into the room, the door slamming shut the lock audibly clicking. Husk couldn't help the laugh that bubbled from him. Not that he could see with the thick curtain cutting off the bed from the door. The shadow appeared beside Alastor it’s ears folding back before it coiled protectively around the deer.

"Hey, keep the hands off the merchandise."

Husk let another laugh bubble out this time earning a groan from Angel. 

"Of course you're here." 

The sound of footsteps before Angel pulled back the curtain freezing as he noticed Husk resting on his side, Alastor curled up beside him though not touching, the shadow resting on the other side of Alastor, its blue gaze staring at the spider.

"Fuck."

Angel took a breath before making his way to the bed.

"Al, can I join ya guys?"

The shadow nodded enthusiastically as Husk moved only to find Alastor’s hand in the fur of his chest. Settling down again Husk sighed as Angel made his way to the bed, he didn’t snuggle or anything just laying down on the wide open portion looking at the ceiling. 

“You decided to confront him without me didn’t you.”

Angel made a noise, hands moving to press to his face.

“I got impatient, the one thing you told me not to do.”

Husk made a noise at this watching as Alastor slowly uncurled from his tightly curled up position. 

“And?”

Husk knew Alastor was listening, he didn’t think Angel realized this as he waved the lower set of arms as his upper went up before flopping down then gesturing wildly at the ceiling. 

“I should have waited, but it’s hard! I just want to be close like ya two are, I don’t want to feel ignored, and just I didn’t think. I had the moment where I thought of my dad suddenly, then Val, and I just I don’t know, it was like ice.”

Angel blinked suddenly, his eyes snapping to Alastor now sitting on his lap, eyes fixed on Angel Dust, hands pressed to Angel’s chest. Angel felt his mouth go dry Alastor’s expression far to open, the smile was still there stretched tight. Angel found himself transfixed as Alastor sat there, far heavier then this thin frame depicted he should weigh. Angel opened his mouth to say something before finding a mouth pressed to his, it was quick and by all manor rather lackluster. Yet Angel found himself flushing all the same as he rested there fingers twitching lightly.

“Al.” 

Angel’s voice was so soft hand moving to cup the face as eyes darted away the deer clearing his throat. 

“Angel I-”

A finger on his mouth caused Alastor to freeze as Angel only gave a smile. 

“You don’t gotta force yourself.”

A grateful smile far more relaxed then before as Alastor shifted capturing Angel’s mouth in another kiss this time longer a roll of his hips and Angel groaned into the kiss as a steady purr appeared beside the two of them. Alastor broke the kiss looking at Husk as he rested on his side a satisfied grin on his features. 

“There my boys are.”

Husk spoke a flush working it’s way across Alastor’s feature that only grew darker when Angel’s hands appeared on his waist. Angel Dust rolled his hips Alastor gasping out before his ears folded back. 

“I don’t think sex is the answer to this though.”

Husk spoke before tentacles appeared swirling around the other two before moving to blind fold them hiding Alastor away from both of their line of sight though Angel only felt Alastor adjust himself before disappearing from his lap.

“Just be quiet for now Husker and no peeking either of you.”

Husk only settled back more shadow tentacles winding around him holding him still. There was only noise to go by and smell. For now though he would do as asked and only purr lightly knowing it would carry through the air.

“What are you doing Al? Hey you don’t have to, fuck.” 

The heavy moan that passed from Angel caused Husk to jerk against the tentacles that only tightened their grip on the chimera demon. From there all he heard were the praises and moans while Angel writhed on the bed from whatever the Radio Demon was currently doing to him.

“Al!”

What ever happened after that exclamation gave Husk an idea after all Angel was gasping from the ordeal. The tentacles released and vanished from everything Alastor missing though the curtain fluttered marking his passage. Angel was still on the bed flushed and panting. 

“Ya didn’t tell me he did blow jobs.”

Husk’s ears shot up as he stared at Angel, his skirt still hiked up his chest heaving, arms still in the position that tendrils had forced them into.

“He doesn’t.”


	6. Following the lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk get's to lead, Angel get a giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to pure fluff.

Angel Dust barely contained the laughter as he watched Husk attempt to lead Alastor through a simple waltz. Alastor had no problem keeping up but was obviously struggling with Husk leading. 

“Husker.”  
“Nope you said I could lead so suck it up.”

Alastor frowned before Husk shifted them into more of a tango then a waltz, Alastor took the change with stride, though he did stumble when Husk changed back to waltz mid spin. At this Angel actually did laugh flopping onto the couch as Alastor stumbled again this time falling against Husk.

“Fallin’ for me Al?”

Alastor shifted then arm winding around Husk as he moved to dip the other while he was off balance before smiling down at the other.

“Husker, my dear, dear Husker, you know that I don’t fall for people.”

Husk stared up his arm moving to wind around Alastor’s neck before tugging himself up to press a kiss to the deer's mouth, ears jerking up. Husk lowered himself staring at Alastor as the demon felt a flush slowly working a way across his features before a camera noise echoed out.

“Why are you always fuzzy Al? I wanted a cute picture of my boys.”

Alastor’s head tipped as Husk jabbed a claw into his chest. 

“Give him one.”

Alastor sighed as he tugged up Husk into another kiss, a quick chaste peck. The camera sound once more before they both found themselves bowled over by Angel. 

“Thank you Al!” 

Alastor only looked away, his features burning as Angel tugged both of them closer nuzzling the top of Husk’s head the purr started causing Alastor to relax against Husk and Angel though he still didn’t look at the others.

“This isn’t dancing.”  
“Alastor, just shut up and enjoy it.”


	7. Library cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk goes on vacation, Alastor needs affection

Angel didn’t know that Husk took vacations from Alastor. Rather he woke up one morning the bar closed and protected by a barrier with a note written by Husk.

_‘Gone fishing, be back in a week. Alastor, that means you.’_

Alastor for his part in the whole ordeal seemed to take it in stride. It was odd though for Angel on the rare jaunt to the library to find his lap full of the Radio Demon. His book was hard to focus on when Alastor had initially crawled into his lap, appearing between his legs and squirming his way up and onto the other’s lap. 

“Al?”

Angel looked to the demon who only pressed a finger to his mouth to stop any further inquiries as Alastor settled straddling Angel his face burying into the spider demon’s neck.

“I miss Husker.”

Angel stared before giving a gentle sigh, a pair of arms wrapping around Alastor before Angel returned his attention to the book. He would have to tell Husk that Alastor made it four days, though part of him hurt that he was still only second fiddle to the feline. The same page read three times over and still not processing the words caused a sigh of frustration to leave Angel.

“Alastor, if you are using me ta replace Husk while he’s gone, I don’t want ya here.”

Alastor looked up at this, his head shaking as he pressed further against Angel before shifting to pull Angel into a quick chaste kiss. 

“I am not using you as a replacement,” Alastor shifted nervous energy suddenly seemed to envelope him as he shifted as if to leave, “I can leave though if you don’t want me here.”

The arms around his waist tightened their grip as Angel pulled the deer flush against himself. 

“Ya can stay, I guess I am just insecure that ya always go to him.”

Alastor left that small smile curling into a larger grin as he moved before pressing another kiss to Angel before feeling the spider’s hands on either side of his face.

“Alastor.” 

Angel found the name on his lips before Alastor moved pulling free his face pressing into the crook of his neck. Angel gave a soft sigh, finally relaxing as he continued just holding the other close. Really for someone who seemed to be a wordsmith his actions sometimes spoke so much louder. 

“Love ya too.”


	8. Teach me to Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel want's to learn how to dance like Husk does. Husk can't teach though.

“Husky, teach me ta dance like you?”

Husk stared at the spider as he took another swig from his bottle.

“Fuck off,” Husk groused out slowly pointing a claw to Angel, “I only learned to dance cause of him.”

Husk finished it with another swig from his bottle as Angel pouted frowning. He didn't have the ability to catch Alastor of guard with the ability to switch through dances like Husk. The waltz was simply enough as long as it was a basic waltz nothing like the complex dance the two seemed to dance. That didn’t change the fact that the two seemed to switch through styles easily as long as Alastor was leading the dance, he had seen them switch from the Viennese Waltz, to the Foxtrot then to Swing. A complex dance that only the two of them could pull off.

Angel gave a sigh as he watched the feline as he drained his current bottle. Really he wanted to be able to do what Husk and Alastor seemed to do, being able to move together through various complex dances without stumbling. When Husk led though it seemed entirely different, his methods caused Alastor to stumble not always but sometimes he could catch the Radio Demon off guard.

“Not even a little?”

The glare sent by Husk was enough to quell the next asking of why and just made the worry bubble up in his chest.

“It is cause ya don’t want to share him?”

Husk paused before shaking his head leading on the empty bottle.

“It aint that Angel, I just can’t teach.”

A new bottle was tugged out the old one tossed out. Husk popped it open taking a drink. 

“Al taught me, and that was only because he couldn’t find the proper dance partner, then he found Mimzy again and it went downhill for me, til you entered the picture.”

Angel blinked at this.

“What do ya mean til I entered the picture?”

Husk waved a hand while taking another drink. 

“He didn’t start dancing with me again til you flustered him the first time, He didn’t want me to touch him but wanted to be close, so I think we danced the charleston til it eventually became the foxtrot, then a waltz, then swing.” 

Husk had a fond look on his face as he took another drink from the bottle Angel smiling softly as he watched Husk lost in the happy memory.

“Aw you are so adorable in your love fer ‘im.”

Husk seemed chuffed at Angel’s statement, the spider giving up on the task for the moment, maybe he should ask Alastor.


	9. Cuddles in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of alone time gets interrupted.

Alastor had expected alone time. A book on his lap tucked away in the shadowed corner, lit only by an oil lamp. It was quiet and he didn't need to keep that smile on his face. Yet even in this solitude he still kept a small and satisfied smile on his features. 

The first interruption to this came in the form of Husk. He literally squeezed himself under Alastor's hands and onto his lap and just started purring. This was alright as the book was adjusted and a hand just started absentmindedly petting along the back of his head and upper shoulders. It was still quiet and relaxing. How Angel had snuck up on him Alastor wasn't sure. Yet after he had grown accustomed to the heat from Husk he found more pressing into his side where Husk hadn't left his body. 

A soft sigh as Alastor shifted just enough to return the affection before turning another page in the book listening to Angel's heart beat as one of his hands came up to pet a single ear with soft gentle motions. So much for alone time.


	10. Angel Dust like it so he put a ring on them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel wanted rings, Husk obliged, and Alastor get's flustered.

Angel stared at the window front as he leaned forward. It was a set of rings, only two though, there was the moment of thought at getting a special ordered set of three. However that would take money he didn’t actually have. Husk came up beside him holding a bag, his gaze following Angel’s to the rings.

“What are you thinking of?”

Angel jerked looking to Husk, his gaze softening as he watched the jewelry again. It was stupid Angel decided. A hand moving to gently take Husk’s arm in a light grasp. However the bubble of warmth at the thought was something that made him yearn for the connection they would bring.

“I was thinkin’ about matching rings, but they always seem ta come in twos, but I don’t have the funds for a special order of three.”

Husk blinked his gaze sweeping over the rings again as he nodded along.

“Take it you want to surprise the bastard?”

Angel nodded his head as Husk shifted, pulling out his wallet flicking it open thumbing through the wad of cash he had there, a rare string of jackpots ment he had quite a bit of money to his name. He wasn’t carrying all of it, having given a large chunk of it to Alastor for safe keeping. A hum as Husk shifted his gaze drifted to watch the store. 

“How much do you want them?”

Angel’s gaze sparkled at the question as he moved before shaking his head two hands raising in dismissal. 

“Ya don’t gotta indulge me, I can save up.” 

Husk stared before turning to make his way to the door.

“I ain't asking you that.”

He groused before taking a hand in his paw as he tugged the spider into the shop. The bell chime marked their entrance as Husk pulled Angel Dust to the counter with him.

“How much for a set of three?” 

The store clerk raised a brow watching as Angel seemed to shrink back, as the store keep cleared her throat.

“Depends sir, on the complexity.”

Husk hummed at this as he watched the bands before shifting to watch Angel.

“What were you thinking Angie.” 

Angel shifted uncomfortably as he moved his hide his far taller form behind Husk’s wings. Husk tried to follow the other’s movement with a scowl on his features before he sighed his gaze sweeping the various rings. One of Angels' hands pointed out to a black and brown band set in a three stone arrangement. Husk’s ears twitched his eyes simply watching the band. 

“You hidin’ aint being helpful Angel.” 

Angel huffed looking up from his slightly crouched position. A huff as he stood before whispering rapidly in Husk’s ear. It twistched with each word as Husk nodded long to the words before stepping to the counter.

“Right so Angie says, a wood and carbon fiber band set with hematite, morganite, and carnelian.” 

Husk’s ear twitched at the next words before humming and the woman behind the counter nodded her head along taking notes.

“With a channel setting.”

The clerk nodded her head as she wrote a string of numbers before she seemed to do math. Her head nodding along.

"Three rings all done in this style, any engraving?"

Her eyes glanced up from her paper Husk shaking his head no as Angel hid behind him again.

"Alright that will come to seven thousand dollars."

Husk's eyes rolled when Angel clung tightly to him as he put away the wallet before taking a wad of catch from the inner rim of his hat. Counting out the money. The bills were then dropped on the counter as Husk nodded along. 

"A phone number we can call when they are ready?"

The receipt printed as the woman cashed it out the transaction.

"Angel this is going on yours."

Angel made a noise his face pressed to the back of the shirt and vest Husk had decided to wear that day. Really the chimera had cleaned up rather nicely, even trading out his normal hat for a news boy cap.

A noise akin to a whine before Husk scrawled the number down and turned cupping Angel’s face. His grouchy face softened into a smile while the women couldn’t see. 

“Go and give that bastard a good surprise.”

The rest of the shopping trip and the week was a blur for Angel. The excitement building, Husk snorting whenever the spider jumped at any question Alastor asked. When the spider left to pick up the rings Alastor watched him leave with a sort of confused smile.

“Husker, have I upset Angel?”

Husk stared at Alastor as he sat there staring at the door. Husk snorted a laugh bubbling from him as Alastor’s eyes snapped back to the feline chimera. The hurt was clear on his features as Husk found himself curling around the bar. 

“Husker.”  
“Al, you are so fucking oblivious.” 

Ears twisted back as Alastor shifted the tap plates on his shoes hitting the wood of the bar stool. 

“Husker!”

The exclamation came with the deer standing up fully as Husk moved then capturing Alastor’s mouth in a kiss while claws coiled around the back of his neck. Heat rushed to Alastor’s face as he froze at the affection before slowly melting into it. Husk pulled away watching the Radio Demon with a soft smile on his features. 

“Al, you would know if you upset him, he doesn’t bottle stuff up like you.” 

The claws cupped his jaw as Alastor’s lips parted to protest only to find himself pulled into another kiss as the second set of claws appeared this time scratching just behind an ear. Parting this time Alastor made a noise moving to chase Husk before he froze catching himself. 

“Wanting some more there Al?”

The scarlet flush came with Alastor rushing from the room likely to process the entire event. Laughter bubbled forward as Husk collapsed on the bar, laughter bubbling from him as he slid to the floor. When Angel returned Husk had just barely pulled himself together drinking from a bottle occasionally bubbles of laughter falling from him still. 

“Husky?”

Husk looked to Angel giving a grin as he pointed to the elevator. Angel blinked before taking up Husk’s left hand sliding the ring into its place on his claw. Husk found a flush working across his features having forgotten one of the rings was for him during the time he had been teasing Alastor. 

“Let’s go and give him the ring shall we.”

Angel nodded his head making his way to the elevator as Husk followed a small content smile on his features. The ride was spent With Husk leaning against Angel enjoying the close company fingers laced with claws, a soft purr falling from Husk the entire ride up. Stepping from the elevator they made their way to Alastor’s room jazz playing loudly across the entire floor as the two made their way across. The shadows seemed to deepen and pulse in time to the music Husk watching them with a weary gaze. Maybe his teasing had gone too far. 

“Alastor!”

Angel Dust called out stepping into the room door flung wide open. Both paused at the empty room before the sound of something moving through water echoed out.

“Angel?”

Alastor’s voice carried over the radio in the room, several other’s clicking on as well as Alastor’s shadow materialized before coiling around Husk then Angel cuddling against both of them. 

“Where are ya at?”   
“I’ll be out in a moment.” 

Angel blinked in confusion before he was practically dragged to the bed by the shadow before it pressed a kiss moving to repeat the process with Husk.

“His shadow really is more affectionate then he is.” 

Angel chuckled as Husk settled down before the bathroom door opened. Alastor hair tied back as he walked out features flushed from heat. The plush red bathrobes wrapped around his body. Angel found himself swallowing as Alastor made his way over head tipping. 

“Hey Al, what were you doing?”

Alastor blinked as he looked towards the bathroom. 

“Taking a bath, I needed to relax, and reading wasn’t doing it.”

Angel found himself shifting suddenly nervous again as he watched Alastor. The robe was so modest that it almost made it worse, a barely here glimpse of collarbones the plushness of the robe hiding away the fact he was all skin and bones his feet bare, though they were covered in a sort of dark brown velvet. Angel found his gaze fixed on that sliver of collarbone. 

“Okay well I got something for you.” 

Angel stood taking a few steps forward pausing as he watched Alastor’s expression change, the smile smaller natural curiosity shining through. Angel shifted before holding out his hand waiting for Alastor to place his hand in Angel’s. Right hand offering in the high hopes of receiving the left. Angel wanted to frown though as Alastor’s right hand reached across himself to rest it into Angel’s head tipping in confusion. 

Laughter began to bubble from Husk causing Alastor to look around Angel before he felt something slid onto his bare ring finger. Alastor’s gaze drifted down to the ring now resting on it, a fall of his smile as he simply stared at it several long moments before his features began to darken, until they were aflame. 

He stood stock still as Angel ran his thumb over Alastor’s knuckles gently and warmly. It was hard to breath as Alastor stood there gaze fixed on his hand before he felt that warmth spread to his face when his cheek was cupped by another hand. Angel moved forward then catching Alastor’s mouth in a kiss. Chaste and modest until Angel began to pull away Alastor following to close the distance in another kiss. Angel tugged Alastor closer before parting again.

“Not that I am complainin’ Al, but tell me what’s got you so affectionate.”

Alastor simply let his gaze move away before he felt another chest press to his back. 

“Nah he just gets like that sometimes, usually as winter approaches.” 

The radio’s around the room Hissed as Alastor hid his face in Angel’s fluff. 

“That’s cute.” 

Angel let a laugh bubbled out before moving to drag the other two to the bed for cuddles. It took some arranging for the three to settle on the bed Alastor on an edge with Husk in the middle. Husk kept both arms looped tightly around Alastor’s and Angel Dust’s waists keeping them close to his body. Angel coiled tightly, legs wrapped around one of Husk’s while Alastor just laid across his chest.

“This isn’t marriage.” 

The sentence caused laughter to bubble from Husk again as he watched the deer who had a small content smile on his features eyes closed. 

“Course not, ya wouldn’t let me put it on ya left.”  
“Maybe in another ten years.”


	11. Mirror Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor's got a spell for everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have seen a couple different au's like one where Alastor and Husk swapped personalities, as well as Overlord Husk au by this lovely person. 
> 
> https://not-the-beeeeees.tumblr.com/
> 
> So I had a little fun with it.

Husk stared at Alastor as he read through a book double checking everything. Alastor moved again making his way to husk with a grin before making his way along the room to pick up several odds and ends. Several more steps and Alastor paused his hands waving as he placed the items into the bowl. The shards of a mirror, a few strands of both his own hair and husks fur. 

“So what does this do?”

Husk asked sitting up right more so he wasn’t slouching on the bottle beside him. Alastor looked over his shoulder before spinning and spreading his arms wide. 

“It will allow us to view other timelines, or rather alternate dimensions.”

It really was an interesting concept, something that had suddenly blazed interest in the radio demon as he leaned forward placing the bowl in the center of the circle he had painstakingly drawn. 

“Is that a bad idea?”  
“Maybe.”

Alastor let his grin widen as Husk came up behind him heckles raising as Alastor breathed the words of a long dead language the sparks of green energy swirling as it wrapped around the circle eating away at it before the shards of the mirror shuddered then slowly lifted growing into a complex array before melding together into a solid surface. The surface shimmered for a moment before Husk leaned forward just as his reflection did.

“I don’t think it’s working.” 

Alastor’s gaze drifted to the chimera, a brow rising as he watched the cat waiting for him to notice the errors, the fact the Alastor in the mirror was rather desaturated.

“Husker, take a better look.” 

Husk stood again the changes obviously different now, the Alastor frowning obviously grumpy himself far to happy and chipper. It looked wrong and off.

“I don’t like this.” 

Alastor’s hand rose before swiping his hand across the mirror watching as it swirled and glittered again. This time Husk noticed the change right away, after all Alastor was mostly black like something had been ripped from him. Black pinstripe suit, a large gold bell around his neck. The hair was a swapped pallet, though the ears seemed far fluffier and the antlers grew higher up. His gaze then drifted to himself, Taller then Alastor as he noticed their heights were swapped. It was odd as the Husk leaned forward independent of him, the Alastor looking to the other a brow raising as he spoke something that Husk couldn’t hear.

“This is weird.”

Husk spoke taking in the top his counterpart wore, white vest the red on himself all gold.

“I wonder what happened in this one.” 

Alastor spoke before Husk’s arm wound around his shoulder.

“Al, You would look good in black.”

Alastor found his gaze snapping to Husk who moved to grin up at him before tugging him down the rest of the way to kiss the deer whose ears twitched forward, his features burning. Eyes darted to the mirror watching the surprised expressions before the dark version of him seemed to bubble a laughter leaning on the Husk who wrapped an arm around that Alastor’s waist. A hand swiped down from the top of the mirror sending a crack through the mirror. The other Alastor staring as the image began to break apart. Husk watched the mirror fall apart his gaze moving back to Alastor stealing another kiss. 

“Aw is my deer not willing to have others see him receive attention.”

Alastor flushed the crashing of glass on the ground barely causing either to twitch.

“It’s embarrassing.”

Husk chuckled as he moved pulling Alastor into another kiss happily purring away. 

“Let me love you, like you deserve.”


	12. Sleepy cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk is used to waking up certain ways, sometimes those change.

Husk was used to waking up to Angel snuggled close to him. Go to sleep alone and wake up in the arms of a spider. What he wasn't used to was waking up with Alastor snuggled close to his chest. That was how he woke though, to the soft buzz of static Alastor coiled around him, his one leg between both of the deer's as he all but tangled himself with Husk.

His eyes blinked slowly before drifting to Angel just a short distance away pinned down to the bed by tentacles. Angel was simply being held down. Away from the two of them. Claws moved to scratch around the base of Alastor's antlers. 

"Let Angel snuggle too." 

Husk muttered, eyes already closing to go back to sleep. The moment those tendrils vanished Angel was wrapped around both Husk and Alastor. A sort of noise left Alastor before he settled again his face nuzzling into Husk's chest. 

"Drama queen."

Husk muttered fondly before letting himself drift off to sleep once more. After all if Alastor was in a snuggly enough mood to wedge out Angel Dust then they could all sleep a while yet. This was how Charlie found them hours later with Alastor having missed a meeting.


	13. More Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is attempting to teach Angel to dance, attempts are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now with 100% more Niffty

Angel kept looking at his feet. Alastor found it frustrating. Angel had asked to learn how to dance a more complex waltz though the spider kept looking down as if to avoid stepping on Alastor. Alastor was even leading so all Angel had to do was move with him. Another stumble Angel’s eyes once more watching his feet.

“Angel,” eyes snapped to his face worry crossing those features, “you need to watch me not your feet.”

Angel looked sheepish as Husk barked a laugh from his position as he spun Niffty the small demon giggling excitedly. 

“What if I step on your toes?”

Alastor rolled his eyes at this before leaning closer to Angel his mouth curved into a sinister grin. The shiver that ran down the spiders back at the look shouldn’t have happened.

“Angel, mon cher, any damage you cause will heal, now watch me.”

Angel wondered if he should actually be as aroused by this as he was. His eyes stayed locked with Alastor’s as the deer led them through the dance, the stumbles stopped but Angel could still tell when he stepped on Alastor’s toes. A few more steps before Husk made a noise.

Alastor shifted then fluid in his movement as he pulled Angel, close arm wrapped around Angel chest, his own pressed the spider's back before spinning Angel away from himself. All of this happened quickly leaving Angel Dust dizzy and staggering before Alastor caught Niffty from mid air easily transitioning to swing before spinning her back to Husk.

“Husker, do try not to harm our little darling.” 

Niffty laugh merrily as she stopped before Husk holding out her hand to the far taller cat demon who huffed.

“I forgot she doesn’t weigh as much as you.”

Angel staggered again as his hands pressed to the walls. 

"Can we not do that again."

How did Husk deal with Alastor switching dances so well. All that had happened is he was spun from a waltz, the spin akin to the tango.

"Let's take a break Angel." 

The spider was glad for this as he nodded, sinking to the ground. Husk let out a chuckle making his way to Alastor pressing his face between the deer’s shoulder blades. Angel didn’t hear what Husk said though it was apparently loud enough for Alastor to hear as he spun on the feline chimera.

“Husker!”

Niffty giggled as she came to rest beside Angel, her gaze watching the cat and deer. As they seemed to start playing an odd sort of keep away. Alastor dancing away from Husk who followed a grin on his features.

“What Husky even say?”  
“I bet about the time to two tangoed.”


	14. Gunpowder and Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is in a good mood, his boyfriends pick up on it, and still give him the space he needs.

Husk watched Alastor make his way through the door almost positively buzzing. Angel blinked as well, after all the radio demon seemed positively giddy even more so with how scruffy and worn he was, there was speckling of blood, bright red so not his, but also his entire body smelled of gunpowder. 

“My dear Husker, Anthony.” 

Alastor coiled around Angel first nuzzling closed teeth racking his shoulder while his shadow cuddled around Husk. Angel was about to ask what had gotten into the Radio demon when he found his mouth claimed in a kiss. The spider went rigid before Alastor pulled away trading places with his shadow and snuggling into Husk’s arms. 

“Hey there deer.”

Husk purred the words hand moving to cup Alastor’s face before the deer demon surged forward capturing the other’s mouth in a kiss. It was Husk who pulled away from this Alastor flushing dark as he watched Husk who just stared back with a smirk. Angel scrambled up and over the bar top in order to join Husk and Alastor. Just as the spider settled Husk had Alastor pressed against the bar mouth claimed in another kiss. When they parted again Angel moved to get a kiss from Husk while Alastor retreated to the other side of the room all but collapsing onto the couch there with a happy sort of laugh. 

“What’s got ya in a good mood smiles?”  
“A simple divine walk, my dear Anthony.”  
“I would say he got to play with dynamite, or a rifle.”

Angel hummed watching the Radio Demon lounge on the couch with a wide grin.

“I ain’t complainin’ but you goin’ ta join us again?”  
“Not yet my dear you’ll have to give me a moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking I might start taking requests for these idiots, I got like 3-5 more that are longer and need proper editing then I might start running into a brick wall.


	15. Nails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel painting and tending to Alastor's nails.

Angel frowned as he forcibly held Alastor’s finger between his own painstakingly painting the nail. Alastor had agreed, but he was so squirmy. Said Radio Demon was lounging across the couch other hand resting across his belly scanning through the radio channels seeing if any rogue broadcasts had sprung up. The entire process was long and time consuming when the recipient didn’t sit still. Even now, he had only finished one hand entirely, the one currently shifting and moving occasionally. The ring around the right index finger still brought about bubbles of warmth.

The finger was released as the next was plucked up Angel’s tongue poking out as he painted it as well. Husk was taking a day and thus Alastor had all but invaded Angel’s space. Last nail painted and Angel nodded looking over the neatly trimmed nails, though they really were closer to claws with how thick they got. Each one cut filed and buffed to perfection that coated in the least offensive to Alastor color he owned. The dark blue didn’t go with any of the colors the deer normally wore but the nails would also be hidden under those gloved most of the time.

“Finally.” 

Angel breathed as Alastor blinked his gaze moving to the spider before noting the hand finished. It was lifted and examined careful tipping back and forth before he let it come to rest to dry properly. 

“How they hell do your nails get so ragged when all you ever do is wear gloves!” 

The question came with an Invasion of Alastor’s space as Angel squeezed his way between Alastor’s arms and onto his lap though he was coiled far lower to accomplish this task. 

“I would say cooking,” A pause as Alastor’s head tipped searching for a probable cause, “Or perhaps when Husker is beneath me.”

Angel sputtered as he caught the words head shooting up to stare at the demon who’s mouth was curved into a victorious smirk. 

“Likely it’s how they grow.”

Angel frowned as he shifted hands moving to cup Alastor’s face before moving to pull him in for a kiss. Enough time for Alastor to pull away, to reject it however the deer only leaned into the affection as much as he could while laying on his back. 

“I’ll keep ‘em neat and tidy if you let me.”  
“As long as they don’t have to be painted every time.”

Angel hummed stealing another quick kiss before moving to watch the mostly still hands. Far softer than they should be for someone who used his hands so much. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t use too much blood magic.”

Angel’s fingers wound around his wrist rubbing the near permanent divot on Alastor’s left wrist. A hush as Alastor shifted moving so he could get another kiss before settling against content to be pinned for the moment. 

“Perhaps one day Anthony.”


	16. Wine and Dine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's all about one bite

Angel stared as he watched Alastor move around the kitchen. He had been dragged along to Alastor’s own home, Husk already there drinking from a bottle as he sat at the table looking at Alastor like he would disappear if he didn’t watch him. Angel was stuck staring at that tail waggling back and forth as he moved around the kitchen. A pause while Alastor stretched up to reach something on the top shelf caused Angel to shift uncomfortably. God, this was Alastor teasing him wasn’t it. After all the deer was dressed in nothing before then simply slacks and a button down with several buttons undone. The entire thing was finished with a pair of heels, nothing over the top but easily three inches. He was being mercilessly teased, being allowed to see the tail was just the topping. 

“Husker, would you fetch the champagne?” 

Angel blinked before taking a moment to sniff the air. There was the smell of fresh seafood, but none of Alastor’s usual spices on display. His eyes danced over the counter then seeing everything laid out, there was only enough for one dish not the usual over abundance of food that Alastor made. Angel dust was confused now as Alastor turned his attention to the stove before the audible pop of a bottle opening rang out. Three glasses poured rather generously before the bottle was handed to Alastor who seemed to be using it in a sauce.

“What are you doing Smiles?”  
“Cooking.”

Husk’s bubble of laughter caused Angel to frown before a glass was set before him. Taking it up Angel took a drink of it forgetting for a moment it was champagne until the bubbles danced up his nose. Husk settled taking a sip before Alastor spun to do something else. The glass was slowly drained, Angel staring as he tried to figure it out. The clack of a plate before him brought him out from his thoughts. 

“Dinner is served.” 

Alastor spoke, setting another plate before Husk and a third for himself. It was small and would not fill Alastor up. 

“I gorged myself before cooking don’t worry about it my dear.” 

Angel looked at the dish eyes blinking before frowning as he finally deemed that it was a dish alright. A single seared scallop atop of a potato cake drizzled in a creamy white sauce with several black orbs. Angel watched it all before he cut it into a piece with a fork before taking a bite of it. The various flavors exploded before Angel realized it was caviar in the sauce. The moan caused Alastor to chuckle softly Husk watching the spider. Really the spider seemed to fluff up at the taste though with how small the dish was it was over fairly quickly. Alastor already gathered up the dishes as Angel groaned when the plate moved. 

“It’s not fair, why would you make something so good and give me so little?”

Alastor only let his smile curl across his mouth though it was Husk who spoke up as he made his way to the liquor cabinet. 

“Sometimes it’s all about that one bite Angel.” 

Husk grabbed several bottles bringing them to the table before fetching several different shot glasses.

“Why only one bite.”

Alastor grinned wide as he settled again while Husk put together three shots pushing them to Angel and Alastor.

“Anthony, sometimes one bite is all that is needed now, drink.”

Husk took the shot, ears twisting to take it all in. Alastor took it and swallowed it far too quickly to actually taste the shot. Angel watched it before taking the drink. The flavor was an odd fruit medley that twisted into a soft floral flavor. 

“Am I being wined and dined?” 

Alastor and Husk only grinned at this Angel shivering under their collective gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea that Alastor doing a wine and dine involves small food that can be finished with one bite even though usually it involves long complex meals.


	17. He's a magical girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super silly idea that popped into my head. of Just what if they were in a magical girl au.  
> I'll be writing for this a bit while I flesh it out. all parties involved are over 21.
> 
> this one is mostly huskerdust.

Really out of all of the horrid things to happen this had to be the worst. Spinning his microphone he blocked the magical blast from the enemy, his skirt fluttering roughly around his legs. The concrete around him, torn and blasted apart.

"Radio-chan! Watch your ass!"

The warning came with one of those heeled boots stamping on the enemy that got to close. A spin as he took a deep breath feeling that bright light gathering in his chest. Using those attacks always made him uncomfortable after all it meant focusing on those emotions he rather forget.

"Frequency Clash!"

The cacophony that attack created always seemed to come with sparkles and glitter. It was the least sparkly of the attacks at Alastor's disposal. Really he should have kept to himself, if he hadn't followed his target that day he wouldn't be having to put up with this.

"One more Al, then you get to go home for the day."

A glare sent in the direction he knew the spider to be in as his microphone blocked another attack. This one tore at the skirt and top Alastor having barely braced for the attack. A slam of the top part of the mic down to shatter the ground before him barely missing the last foe. A step forward heeled boot clicking as he spun the mic like a baton.

"Come forth from beyond the gate and heed my call! Roar!" 

The name of the beast always seemed to be ripped away from his mouth never to be spoken in human tongue. The microphone was spun before the end of it was slammed to the ground. The bright yellow circle bellowed out under the creature, more of those sparkles showering out before that black tentacles shot out of it. Radio static seemed to sit at the end of the tentacles. As they wound around the creature pulling and ripping it apart before dragging them down through the portal, more glitter and sparkles erupted from the portal as it shrunk like a geyser. 

The sudden sharp stab into his left wrist almost caused him to flinch but was also something he was slowly becoming used to. It was the payment he had learned for using those things. A sudden gasp for breath as he leaned forward on the microphone his smile stretched wider. That tail he abhorred flicking back and forth in contentment with his work for the day finished.

"Release."

Bright light pulsed out the microphone and clothes unraveling leaving him back in the suit he had been wearing before this attack. Before he had switched to that outfit of skirts and bows. 

"Good riddance."  
"Ya did good Allie."

Alastor sidestepped the attempt of a hug easily. The blonde man who had attempted it frowned as he blinked his big blue eyes at the man as Alastor took several steps forward running his fingers through his brown hair as he took another deep shuddering breath.

"Anthony please abide by the five foot rule."

It really took too much of his time. Too much energy he still had work, speaking of which he had an hour to get to the studio still. His arms wound around his chest as he took a step forward, not for comfort but to settle into his own skin again, it was always odd how much damage he could take with those powers.

"Good day Anthony."

The blonde pouted arms crossing watching the man walk away. Another walked up gruff with salt and pepper hair shorter than the blonde.

"Al already leave?"

Angel nodded sighing as he leaned back against the other.

"Husk, I want him more than anything I ever have before."  
"Even me Angel?"  
"Maybe not that much, too bad he refuses to hang out."

Husk chuckled before turning to make his way from the park the damage from the fight still there. An arm wound around Angel’s waist leading the far taller blond from the park.

"Give him a break he's only been doing this a month, kinda funny it chose him though."  
"I mean he did kill the last one."  
"I didn't think it chose like that."  
"It really doesn't."


	18. Coffee date (Magical Girl Alastor AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took month's for Angel to get Alastor to join him and Husk for coffee.

It had taken Angel months of constant pestering to get Alastor to agree to join him and Husk for coffee. It was the first time he actually got to see the other post fight and he looked exhausted. Sipping on the coffee slumped and tired. Angel wanted to ask thousands of questions but each of them died on his tongue.

"Do you want to go home?"

Angel found himself asking as he leaned closer to Husk who had added something to his coffee from a flask he always kept on his body.

"I said I would go with you to get coffee, I will be fine just need the caffeine to do it's magic."

Angel hummed shifting to lean against Husk, his arm lightly looping around his waist.

"You don't gotta force yaself, Smiles."

Alastor blinked at this sitting up straighter head tipping.

"Smiles?"  
"Yeah, cause you are always smiling."

Angel pointed to the corners of his own mouth making the smile he had stand out more. Alastor blinked once then twice before taking a very long drink from his coffee. Angel though it was adorable Husk tightened his grip on Angel's waist. The cup was placed down when it was empty Alastor taking a deep breath.

"I don't mind it."

Angel blinked in confusion as Husk gave a sort of snort trying to cover it with another drink from his cup.

"However Anthony you know full well I prefer full names."

Angel stared before looking to Husk as he took a pointed drink from his cup.

"Then why do you call Husk, Husker and not Edward."

Angel's hand slapped on the table as Husk burst out laughing, his cup set down while he tried to get his breathing under control.

"His name's Edward?" 

Angel stared at Husk, the man laughing harder as he curled up, his breath choking with it as Angel looked back to Alastor, still smiling though obviously confused. The cup before Alastor was replaced by a waitress, the creole man tipping his head in thanks as he plucked it up to take another drink.

"Well my dear Anthony as far as I knew Husker was Husk, I suppose since I now know his actual name."

Husk managed a breath arm wrapped around his own middle.

"Oh fuck I don't think my pan ass could take you saying my name."

A sly curl of Alastor's lips as he leaned forward. Dark eyes half lidded as he cocked his head just a little bit.

"Edward."

Husk froze then, the sultry tone to the name causing a blush to alight his features Angel's head snapped back and forth between the two. 

"I was right."

Was all Husk managed to squeak out as Alastor apparently content with the current state of things took another drink. Perhaps they should do coffee more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husk is named Edward in this because it was a popular baby name from like 1900 to 1950, that is the only reason why.


	19. A civil disagreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk and Alastor do have disagreements. Usually on whether something is a fight or not. Usually Alastor is in the wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, sorta fluff sorta angst, a kinda between. There is explicit sex in this chapter, look for the **BREAK** if you want to skip it. It is Huskerdust so there is that.
> 
> Content Warnings:  
> Sex, rough sex, drinking unsafe substances, vomiting

Angel could only look around the room. Alastor was on the couch reading and Husk was behind the bar. It was odd. A double check of the time, and yes, it was the usual time that Alastor would be chatting the felines ear about something. Angel settled at the bar His legs crossing as He watched Husk simply clean a glass. 

“Need something?”

Angel shook his head before resting it on his hand.

“Nah I got everything I need right here watchin’ ya.”

Husk scowled a growl working low in his chest Angel shifting not expecting the reaction. A shift as he sat upright before Husk returned to the glass, a half drunk bottle sitting before him.

“Who pissed in your booze.” 

Husk growled again before jabbing a claw towards Alastor. 

“That psychotic entitled narcissistic radio caster.”

Angel looked to Alastor who hadn’t turned away from his book though he did turn a page slowly with as much noise as possible as if to further aggravate the feline chimera his grin wide. 

“Just fucking saunters up and thinks we are hunky-fucking-dory after the fucker almost gets me killed, twice because he couldn’t be fucking bothered to inform me of vital fucking information.”

The glass slammed onto the counter, the glass cracking under the force of it as Angel stared at him. His mouth opened to say something when Husk growled claws digging into the bar as his wings flared wide hackles raised. 

“You two fight?”

The screech of radio static filled the room suddenly like Alastor never even applied that word to their disagreement before. Husk growling low in his chest slowly turning into a hiss. His fur bristling as Alastor gave a pointed look to Angel fingers carefully marking his sentence.

“Oh no, my effeminate fellow, this isn’t a fight.”  
“No this is me, contemplating how much damage I can do to you before you can stop me.”

Angel looked between the two, Alastor’s gaze having returned to the book blatantly ignoring Husk glaring at him, eyes glowing with power showing he wasn’t quite as relaxed as he was currently portraying while Husk had fluffed up looking almost twice his size, wings wide with his claws digging into the lacquered wood of the bar.

“Fuck this.” 

Husk stalked out from behind the bar making his way from the hotel slamming the door hard enough to rattle the glass in the door. 

“He seems pretty angry.”  
“My dear, Husker will be fine.”

That marked the start of it, of the silent feud between the two. Husk standing at the bar cleaning glasses and drinking more heavily than before and Alastor on the couch reading. As if giving space would cause the entire thing to end. As the second week blended into the first Angel found himself draping across the bar.

"Hey Husky, you got a moment?"

Angel cooed watching the feline chimera finish his current bottle. Husk eyes him before he seemed to smirk leaning forward on the bar claw moving to trace up Angel Dust's neck to cup his cheek.

"Are you going to show me a good time?"

**BREAK**

Angel's mind screeched to a halt before he nodded his head dumbly following after Husk when  
The cat walked out from behind the bar claws gently trailing along Angel’s chin before he disappeared up the stairs. There was a saunter to the cat’s steps as Angel scrambled to start moving after the feline demon. Alastor only turned another page loudly. Before disappearing around the corner Angel saw Husk looking over his shoulder the grin soft though the bags under his eyes were far darker. The spider still moved after stunned that Husk was even giving him the time of day after all the times the cat had shut him down.

Angel stepped through the door that slammed shut as Husk pressed the spider to the door, growling low before tugging the spider down into kiss. It was swiftly returned his mouth opening to accept Husk’s rough tongue in his mouth. The tongue mapped out the mouth Angel’s arms moved to caress Husk’s fur lower hands coming to rest on Husk’s hips. A low mewl passed from Angel dust when one of Husk’s legs moved between his grinding against his half hard length.

"How do you want this to go?"

Husk panted out before moving to trail kissed and bites along Angel’s neck teeth worrying the skin occasionally. Angel didn’t want to try and think of this as he moaned baring more of his neck though claws worked on undoing to bowtie around his neck ignoring the choker. Another grind into his rapidly growing hard on stalled Angel’s thoughts further hips rocking into the leg for friction. 

"On my knees, ya fucking me?"

The words broken up by gasps of pleasure. A dark chuckle had Angel shuddering when Husk’s claws ran along Angel’s hips tracing patterns as Husk moved to capture Angel in another kiss. The claws stayed in place as Husk stepped away from the door dragging Angel along before pushing him onto the bed. For a brief moment Husk saw red, hair fanning out and glowing eyes. This was shoved down as Husk crawled over Angel who was flushed with arousal. Fingers traced over Angel’s torso slowly stripping Angel taking the time to shower soft praises that caused Angel to squirm under the cat. When Husk reached the boots though Angel kicked the paw away gently. 

“Those stay.”

Angel spoke eyes half lidded chest still heaving as Husk moved before stealing another kiss. 

“That’s kinda kinky, but you are going to have to prep yourself, unless you like the idea of being shredded.”

Claws dragged along Angel’s hips, his back arching as he squirmed under the other again, a hand moving to stroke between Husk’s ears, the hat set on the side table beside them.

“Yeah I don’t, got any lube though.” 

A single question that came with Husk shifting just enough to grab a mostly full bottle from a drawer. His wings spread wide for balance before he moved back hands finding their way to the feel along the feathers adjusting their lay though Husk fluffing again at the touch. Husk growled as he shifted to hold the bottle out for Angel. The spider taking the mostly full bottle shaking it. 

"Don't use it much do you?"

Husk frowned at this before Angel poured a generous amount into a hand. Angel made a show of it then the lube spread along the fingers before slipping between his own thighs. The first fingers slid in with ease due to the lube, the second swiftly joined it as the fingers moved to stretch and scissor Angel curling around Husk with a mewl. Husk watched the show as his own hand moved to fondle his half hard dick, as it poked out of the sheath before stroking it as it hardened to full hardness carefully minding his own barbs. A third finger joined the first two before Angel’s back arched not in show but because he found what he was looking for. 

"Only ever had one reason to use it."

There was the image again Alastor arching his back under Husk, gasping, moaning. It was shaken from his head again. This time with a physical shake of his head though Angel seemed to have missed it with his eyes closed, teeth worrying his bottom lip while he stretched himself.

"Glad I am another then."

Angel breathed as his own fingers brushed his prostate again, a hand covering his mouth another clinging to Husk’s shoulder with a low whine.

"Should tell you I've got barbs.

Husk growled out as his hips thrust into his own paw carefully aligning his claws to create just enough pleasure.

"Not the weirdest thing I've been fucked by."

Angel gasped out as his hand moved from between his thighs before batting the paw out of the way those long fingers then wound around the erection stroking it several times before more lube was added to the mix.

"I need ya now though Husky."

Husk found a growl working up his throat again though this time it wasn’t in anger but more of no other way to express the emotion there. Claws scratched along the fur rolling Angel to his stomach the spider quickly climbed to his knees back arched towards the bed ass shaking to coax Husk in not that it was required. This dispelled the last of the mental images of Alastor spread out on the bed while Husk moved into place kissing along Angel’s spine before teeth sunk into the flesh just above his lower shoulder blades.

A cry left Angel before Husk guided his dick to Angel’s entrance before thrusting in. Angel groaned as Husk finally stopped filling him, arms tugging the two pillows close his body clutching them to his chest. The spider bit into a pillow sputtering at all the shed fur on them when those barbs scraped his walls. Sputtering at the mouthful of fur before a moan passed from Angel as Husk thrust in again. Each thrust caused Angel to squirm under Husk teeth digging into the flesh on Angel’s ribs. A few more thrusts at various angles before Angel tensed at the wave of pleasure flowing down his spine moaning.

"Finally found it."

Husk purred the words as Angel nodded rapidly. Eyes fluttered closed as Husk’s claws dug into Angel’s hips. The right paw released its claws moving to ghost around before the claws carefully wrapped around Angel’s length jacking it in time to his lazy thrusts. Angel writhed under the attention his fingers clinging tightly to the pillows. A purr stuttered to life in Husk’s chest though it was broken and mangled from the exertion of the current activity.

“Husk, husky, please.”  
“What do you want?”

The harsh tone caused Angel to groan his back arching further teeth digging into a different spot on his side. Each thrust was met by Angel as the pillows were clutched tighter to his chest, the third set of arms appearing to cling to the sheets on the bed. The thrusts began to stutter out as Angel mewled again claws digging into his hips, teeth sinking into the flesh on the opposite side that had been bitten before. This shot Angel straight to the end. A long groan passed from Angel his body tensing around the length the sheets under him stained. The continued scrapping of barbs along his walls for a few more thrusts were borderline too much. Husk growled low when he thrust forward one last time filling the spider demon the purr that had stuttered out coming back to life wings hanging on either side of Angel along with Husk’s weight. 

“I hope this ain’t a one off cause ya fightin’ with Al.”

The words caused one of Husk’s eyes to open before he pulled free from Angel as gently as he could dragging both to rest on their side. A bit of squirming and rearranging had Husk’s face by Angel’s neck eyes closing once more.

“Nah, though I think next time you should put me on my back.” 

Angel found a bubble of laughter passing from this when he rolled over to watch Husk who was already relaxing into sleep. Maybe the fight had actually triggered this, but if it was more than this Angel could go for it. A hand moved to stroke the fur at Husk’s nape, his own eyes closing when the soft purr started again. 

- **Break**

It would be the day after that the steady supplies of booze dried up. Husk made it a week rationing the booze that was left his face sent in a scowl. He needed to get shit faced, but had nothing to do it with. It was a principal that kept him from using the higher cost alcohols to get drunk and even those were running out now without the restock. The only thing that really remained untouched was the bottle of bourbon that only Alastor liked the taste of. Husk had been tempted to smash it several times over.

Husk lasted another three days after the bar ran out. That was when he stood before Alastor the deer looking up from his book a brow rising as Husk threw the cap of the bottle of isopropyl alcohol away. Alastor’s body went rigid as Charlie looked over from where she was sitting with Vaggie. The book snapped shut while Alastor’s smile stretched further his shadow gaining a worried look. Husk then chugged. The tension flooded Alastor’s body as static bubbled out just below a screech through with each glug raised higher until a few light bulbs popped and glass rained. The Radio Demon was then gone leaving only his shadow who continued to watch worriedly a single claw reaching towards Husk before it faded from sight.

“Husk!” 

Charlie's voice cut through the air while Husk dropped the bottle, his chest heaving with a deep breath. His gaze moved to watch the princess as she stood partially hands on a table. His stomach rolled once, then his entire upper chest with a sort of glug noise.

“Oh no, no no no no no.”

Charlie rushed around as she hunted for a bucket, Vaggie rushing over to get Husk away from the couch.

“Not the couch, not the carpet!” 

Angel walked in after hearing the cries, Fat Nugget in his arms as he blinked entering the lobby. Vaggie stood there covered in a clear liquid and foul smelling bile. Husk taking a staggering step forward before collapsing to the couch with a groan. Charlie stood not three feet from Vaggie holding a bucket in her hands. Niffty already darted around with a chorus of no’s as she began to clean and disinfect the area.

“What happened here?” 

Angel asked looking at Charlie as she stared at the chimera on the couch. Vaggie stood still for a few more seconds glaring at the feline.

“Husk decided to make a point, this maldito tonto decided to do it by drinking isopropyl alcohol.”

Vaggie seethed as Husk raised a paw in order to flick her off while she spun to make her way back to her room to take a shower. Charlie sighed softly as she watched Husk before looking after the moth demon as she disappeared.

“Husk, ya and Al need ta make up, even more so if ya going to be a fucking moron and do shit like this.”

Angel’s arms crossed as Husk moved his head just enough to glare.

“It’s about making a point Angel, and now Alastor gets it.”

Two hands flew into the air Fat Nugget squeezed tighter in the remaining two as Charlie offered a weak smile to Angel. Really it was odd to see Alastor and Husk at odds when the two only seemed to get along with each other. A sigh passed from her lips while she set the bucket besides Husk. 

“At least throw up in the bucket.”

Husk gave only a weak thumbs up to this before letting the arm drop as Angel stomped from the room, he was done with the two of them.  
The next morning through Angel could only blink as when he walked up to the bar Husk was cleaning glasses Alastor in his usual spot like nothing had happened. His hands lightly wound around a cup of coffee as was customary most mornings already speaking a mile a minute of random things. Angel’s gaze swept over the bar then the near barren area once more fully stocked as if it hadn’t been empty the day before.

“Wait you two are all good now.”

Husk gave a shrug to the words cleaning the glass in hand much like that fateful day three weeks ago while Alastor turned his gaze to watch Angel with a sip from his drink ears twitching slightly as he turned his gaze back to Husk.

“I told you Angel, there was never a problem.”

Husk groaned at the sentence, eyes rolling as he switched glasses, a bottle of cheap booze rested nearby but had hardly been touched. Angel hopped onto a bar stool leaning back comfortably across the bar simply watching Husk as he set down the new glass and began to move through the long practiced motions of preparing Angel’s usual morning drink.

“I didn’t know the two of ya did lover’s spats.”

The screech of static as Alastor’s neck snapped in his haste to look at Angel, those red symbols pulsed and echoed out while Husk looked at the drink he had just mixed contemplating the beverage before downing the entire drink like it was a shot.

“Angel dear, we are not lovers.” 

Angel held up all four hands in surrender before looking back to Husk, chin coming to rest on a hand as Angel drew small circles ar the bar top the other two folded neatly into his lap.

“So can I get a drink now?”  
“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not drink Isopropyl alcohol, do not be Husk, be a smart bean and make good choices. 
> 
> More fluff eventually, likely before I go to work today, this chapter might also disappear again idk.


	20. Glass Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deer get's mushy watching a physical manifestation of love.

Alastor stared hands cupped as he watched the twirling crystalline structure floating gently and serenely in that glass jar. It was different, from when he had first laid eyes on it all those decades ago when Husk had asked him to rip his love from him, and even then it hadn’t been enough. The first time it had changed from a shriveled black thing Alastor had been smitten by it. Watching as it brightened and filled into a perfectly shaped heart colored gold with a brushing of red at the edges, delicate filigree over its surface like grappling tentacles.

Even now as he watched it he could almost tell it had settled like there wasn’t any turbulence anymore. Adjusting himself on Angel’s bed his hands moved closer to his own lap. Even now the facets of it made it appear soft and fluffy, the same bright gold center though there was a soft pink to the edges now, red only overtook the pink right before that side disappeared from sight like a shell. That filigree had also morphed looking more like stylized wings that dropped and dripped around the piece. 

“What’s that Smiles?”

Alastor hummed softly as his fingers brushed along the glass adjusting himself to rest against Angel, he smelled lightly of lilac and lavender. A single arm wound around his waist as Alastor’s hands moved so that Angel could get a good look. 

“The physical manifestation of what I ripped from Husk all those decades ago.”

Angel blinked at that, his gaze watching it, his hand reaching out to brush against the glass though Alastor moved it out of reach. Protective. Angel let out a soft chuckle, nuzzling his face into Alastor’s neck before the door to the room opened Husk walking into it holding a squealing piglet under one arm. 

“You looking at that old thing again?”

Husk asked setting down Fat Nuggets before climbing onto the bed to flank Alastor’s other side watching it.

“Do we have something like that?”

Angel found the question leaving him as Alastor’s head shook. 

“Oh no, mon ange, our contract didn’t have me ripping anything from you.”

Husk snorted at this as he watched the love glow slightly brighter before dimming again though it didn’t seem to change in shape, no he had witnessed it melding into a different shape. Those gold eyes squinted then staring before a flush darted across Husk’s features. 

“Al, is it changing still?”

Alastor’s gaze drifted to Husk watching him stare at the jar, the disappointment that came with the next words caused Husk to lock eyes with the Radio Demon.

“No, it’s settled, you’ve settled.”

Settled wasn’t quite the right word Alastor realized as he stared back at the heart, the love he had torn from Husk all those years ago, really he should have destroyed it before Husk had begun using it again. No he didn’t want to think of that day when Husk had told him just to destroy it. Husk’s paw touched the glass claws gentle as each tapped against the glass.

“Settled, that really the word you are going to use?”

Alastor found his gaze drifting to Husk before Angel’s hand also touched the glass. Alastor still didn’t understand how or why the two made his heart pound, made him forget to breath, with simple little things that shouldn’t do anything yet here all of them holding Husk’s love was something he didn’t want to change.

“I’ll put it away now.”

It disappeared into his shadows as Angel whined a second arm winding around Alastor’s waist.

“So cold and unfeeling there Alastor, don’t ya feel anything in that dead heart of yas?”

Alastor knew Angel was being dramatic but it didn’t stop him from taking one of the spider's free hands and putting it over his racing heart. Husk’s mouth on the other side of his neck causing him to jerk in surprise though he quickly settled again.

“He’s likely overwhelmed Angie, give him a moment.”

Neither were giving him a moment as they both nuzzled into his neck at the same time a paw pressing to his and Angel’s hands over his heart as well. Alastor didn’t think he would change it, Husk happy and content, he was glad it had finally moved into acceptance of his current lot in life, though Alastor really had been the cause for most of that turbulence. Well, Husk was happy now, and his love for having been ripped free of him with that deal had still grown and flourished. Teeth biting into his neck caused him to jerk again.

“Don’t go ignoring us now.” 

Alastor let a soft chuckle out at this before moving to peck a quick kiss to the two of them. Nothing big, and even being between the two only held around his waist and with their hands on his chest was borderline too much. Another moment before he would change their order, perhaps Angel in the middle.


	21. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deer and Spider snuggle in the bath.

Angel didn’t do a lot of things with just Alastor, usually Husk was involved to act as a sort of balm between their vastly different needs. However on those rare occasions where their needs matched up Angel was over the moon, Alastor actively seeking him out. That is how they sometimes wound up in a tub surrounded by those fragrant bubbles that Angel adored. Alastor was resting against him, eyes half lidded as he spoke about every odd and end that came to his mind. 

Only one hand moved through the air the other in Angel's grasp as he hummed along gently washing the limb in his hands another two arms wound lightly around Alastor’s waist. Alastor’s story paused when his head tipped back watching Angel causing the spider to blink.

“Al?”

Alastor’s smile spread the hands pausing in their cleaning before the deer moved, pressing a quick kiss to Angel’s cheek. A flush darted over the spider’s cheeks as he sputtered before Alastor relaxed against his chest again content to continue his story. Angel shifted then before Alastor’s gaze returned a question in his smile as Angel shook his head far more flustered then he should be. 

“Nothing, ya was sayin’?”

Alastor smiled wide at this launching right back into the tale like he had never paused in the story at all. Angel went back to humming and nodded as he finished his washing of the demon in the lap before just relaxing into the water with him. Alastor would smell like him at least for a few hours, a small way for Angel to lay claim to the demon. Angel nuzzled his face into the neck, laughter bubbling from him at how Alastor tensed before relaxing again. Angel wouldn’t give this up for the world, Alastor in his lap surrounded by bubbles and warmth, even if he had stopped paying actual attention to the story half an hour ago.


	22. Love songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor isn't always aware of the music he plays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song that Alastor kept flicking to in this one
> 
> https://youtu.be/sqw0LTkl_BY

It took Angel an embarrassingly long amount of time to realize that sometimes the faint music pulling from Alastor changed without his awareness, when his emotions fluctuated the songs changing from upbeat to more somber tones, usually it stuck with jazz making it harder for the tonal difference to even be spotted. Even more so since he stuck to the instrumental pieces.

_When you're in my arms  
And I feel you so close to me  
All my wildest dreams come true_

“You’re doing it again Al.”

Angel blinked watching as the music abruptly cut off filling the room with an odd sort of silence. They had been hanging out in Angel’s room, just relaxing and enjoying time together, Husk curled partially around Angel, Alastor sitting separate on the bed wanting to be close but not touched a book in his lap. Angel had been painting Fat Nugget’s toes. Alastor wasn’t watching his book or even Husk and Angel. Looking away from the entire scene.

“No I wasn’t.” 

Angel blinked his gaze sweeping between Alastor and Husk, the hands that were running Husk’s head and lower back to soft purring broken by Husk chuckling, paused their movements. 

“Wait the love song?”

Angel blinked as a full laughter fell from Husk as Alastor stared harder if at all possible at the portrait of Fat Nuggets on the wall. Angel looked to Husk then back to Alastor confusion clear on his features before it all seemed to suddenly click into place. His mouth opened before Husk’s claws sunk lightly into his shoulder pulling him back, Nugget squealing and legs wiggling at the sudden change. Alastor’s gaze drifted to Husk and Angel then a brow raised as Husk laughed harder at the confused look on both Angel’s and Alastor’s faces.

“He does it when he’s feeling particularly love sick.”

Alastor huffed at the sentence before returning into his book the smooth jazz taking up once more while he made it a point to ignore the spider and chimera. Husk only shook his head when Angel made to ask a question making a sort of, I’ll tell you later gesture.

“Husk let me up, I gotta finish Nuggsies toes.”

Husk let the spider up who fussed the piglet until he settled again Angel nuzzling the snout. The music blended and waved again switching to a more bouncy jazz number though it eventually drifted back into a love song, this time, neither commented on it.

_The right to hold you ever-so-tight_  
_And to feel in the night_  
_The nearness of you_


	23. Winter time sleepsies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local deer gets tired during winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deer slow down during winter, so it made me giggle to think that Alastor would also just slow down and just be perpetually tired until it got warmer again.

Charlie noticed when Alastor seemed suddenly less active. It happened to coincide with the sudden cold snap and the literal freezing over of hell. He would be lounging, book in his lap seeming to slip into a dozing state at the drop of a hat. He wasn’t sleeping often responding even in this state, the first patron who had commented on the deer had gone missing, not checked out simply missing and when asked Alastor only shrugged. 

Charlie eventually settled by the bar watching Husk as he cleaned a glass rubbing at a particularly stubborn speck of dirt.

“What’s wrong princess?”

Charlie shifted her gaze sweeping the lobby to double check that Alastor wasn’t present.

“Why is Alastor so tired?”

Husk paused as he looked out to the lobby, his ear folding back slightly as he set the glass down and plucked up another while his shoulder shrugged. Charlie pouted then leaning closer to the cat watching him before he sighed heavily.

“It’s winter princess, deer tend to try and conserve energy during the winter when food is scarce.” 

Charlie blinked as she stared at Husk, her mouth opening.

“So he’s sleepy because his instincts are telling him food is scarce?”

Husk nodded before the clip of Alastor’s shoes on the ground echoed out. The deer stepped into the room Angel followed after the other frowning as he followed the deer.

“Alastor, just take a nap.”  
“Angel, my dear, a nap won't help, it’s the season.”   
“Just take a nap.” 

Alastor’s head shook as a yawn pulled from him hidden behind a gloved hand as he settled at the bar offering a smile to Charlie. Husk snorted as Angel settled in the last free chair hand waving. 

“Husky, Al wont take a nap and he seems to barely be able to stay upright.”  
“A nap ain’t going to help him Angel, It’s the season.” 

All eyes moved then to Alastor as his head thumped lightly on the bar, breathing softly as Husk shook his head.

“He’ll stop being tired when it warms up.”

Husk spoke with a soft smile on his features as an ear twitched Alastor’s head raising to look at the chimera.

“Husker, you are awfully chatty today.”  
“Someone has to fill in for you.” 

Husk moved then nuzzling the top of Alastor’s head only to be flicked with an ear from the Radio Demon. 

Charlie giggled softly as she watched this, the concern she had fading away, after all if Husk who knew him the best wasn’t worried then she wouldn’t be either.


	24. A boon instead of a deal

Alastor leaned against Angel fingers laced together as the two lounged in Alastor's bed. Extra pillows to lean back on soft jazz playing through the air. 

"Anthony just so that I am understanding, you miss having a contract so you want to make a deal with me?"

Angel hummed teeth scraping over the skin of Alastor's neck. It sounded silly when Alastor spoke the words back to him. 

"Yeah I mean, I already love ya with all my heart, why not just own my soul too?"

"Anthony."

Angel hummed as he nibbled that neck again, hand trailing up to slide up underneath Alastor now untucked dress shirt.

"What would you want?"

Angel paused, hand pressed firmly to Alastor's belly. He hadn't thought that far. Angel tensed with each passing moment Alastor squirming in his lap caused it to fade rapidly.

"I don't know, for ya to own me?"

Alastor bolted upright twisting to stare at Angel fingers gripping tightly into Alastor’s shoulders.

"No." 

Angel looked hurt by the sharp refusal as Alastor shifted trying to find the words for a moment.

"Ya own Husk."

Alastor actively flinched at those words, his ear flicking back as Husk stepped out of the bathroom content to have found the rubber curry brush he was looking for.

"It's a different matter." 

Alastor hissed out the words as Husk blinked watching the two. Angel waved a hand then pointing at Alastor. 

"What's the difference!?"

Alastor's fist punched into the bedding then. 

"I didn't love him when I made that deal."

Alastor paused then his features flushing brightly with a blush as Husk chuckled lightly settling in the bed watching Alastor's tail fold down with the words. 

"Oh." 

Husk leaned forward pressing his head between Alastor's shoulder blades.

"What's the problem?"  
"I don't want to own him, he deserves to be free."  
"Then why not a boon?"

Angel looked curious at the word boom Alastor twitching when the curry brush touched his tail before making a small circle. The circles continued as Alastor began to relax again Husk leaning forward with a soft purr.

"So how about you go with a boon then, I know you can do them."

Alastor blinked at this his gaze drifting to Husk. 

"protects him from contracts, let's him always find his way back to you."

Alastor's ear flicked the soft rubber bristles running over his back.

"Don't be so romantic."   
"Angel adores the premise though."

Alastor blinked trying his best not to melt as the brush moved along his spine in small circles. Angel did look absolutely smitten by the idea. A shift forward and away from the brush though Husk followed as Alastor settled himself in Angel's lap.

"Smiles?" 

Alastor seemed to melt along Angel, his hand half heartedly waving at Husk to get him to stop.

"Would you enjoy that Angel, a simple boon, that protects you from anyone wishing to form a contract with you?"  
"Do I always get ta find my way back to you?"

Alastor blinked just as that brush slid over his neck to the back of his head ears twitching as a soft noise left him. Angel was mesmerized by Alastor nuzzling closer using his nose to find the softest part of his chest fluff. Alastor sighed softly as Husk pulled the brush away, eyes blinking as Alastor pushed himself upright again.

“Of course you can.”

Angel moved forward pressing a kiss to Alastor’s mouth arms pulling the deer flush to his torso. Hands coming to rest on his hips thumbs rubbing on the sharp jut of bone there. Pulling back Alastor watched Angel, almost pressing forward for another kiss his tail flicking back and forth happily. 

“I will need you to be still, and quiet when I do this.” 

Angel raised a brow as Husk pressed himself to Alastor’s back. His claws coming to rest on Angel’s chest before moving to Alastor’s while Husk’s tongue laved at his neck. 

“Do I gotta be quiet too?”

Alastor’s expression caused Angel to chuckle before Husk pulled away and draped himself away to watch while Alastor shifted to make himself more comfortable in Angel’s lap. It was quiet in the room from there, even Husk stayed as quiet as he could. Alastor let his eyes close then mouthing words while a pulse of energy ran around them. Fingers moved then as Angel shifted unsteadily Alastor’s eyes drifting open radio dials spinning wildly Angel freezing once more, Alastor’s hand plunged into Angel’s chest then the green swirls of energy following the limb Angel tensing but doing his best not to cry out of even move. 

The sharp rise in static then pulsed and weaved as he pulled back his arm from inside the chest more swirling green energy seemed to seep into the junction before Alastor shifted back both hands pressing to Angel’s lap. Angel groaned then feeling like his chest had been ripped open and rearranged. He felt raw and used his arms moving to settle on Alastor’s waist, the deer looking exhausted.

“That it?”

Angel asked as Husk appeared to press himself back to Alastor’s back the deer going limp eyes blinking as Alastor nodded.

“Yes, it’ll take a few days to settle prop-”

The sentence was cut off by Angel surging forward, capturing Alastor’s mouth in another kiss, eyes falling from alert to half lidded before Alastor moved his arms to wind around Angel’s neck. His Angel, it was cemented now, in his chest pulsing with power as it grew and settled into the space. His Husk, His Angel. The mewl that fell from him as Husk’s claws scrapped over his ribs. When Angel and his mouth separated again Alastor squirmed grin going wide as he shifted to steal a kiss from Husk. Pulling both closer to him Alastor nuzzled both affectionately.

“Mine.”


	25. Local Deer in a Hit and Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A silly idea, keep having a good day, this sheep is exhausted  
> now we got a Vox and Valentino in this yarn.
> 
> Additional warnings:  
> idk man, some broken limb stuff?
> 
> This sheep going to go write some cute fluff.  
> maybe more Magical Girl Alastor au.

The screech of brakes and tires started the moth as his entire body moved. This noise was followed by a heavy thumb with the sound of twisting metal that gave way to several more thumps along the roof. Valentino’s eyes moved with them before watching the red blob drop.

Valentino only stared as he watched Alastor stand up dusting himself off as if he had taken a bit of a stumble. Blood rolled from a gash somewhere under his hair, the black contrasting with the pale skin and the red hair. The moth’s eyes moved down to take in the radio demon standing there, one leg clearly broken as he treated it like nothing had happened. 

“Your driver should watch the road,” The radio hissed at Val while Alastor adjusted his coat, “and tell him to turn off those high beams.”

Valentino rushed out of the limo scrambling to the front seeing the crunched in hood smoke rising in wisps as the moth growled a spin to give the deer a piece of his mind only to find him missing. A frustrated groan as the imp stood beside the limo, Valentino pulled out his pistol, the gun placed at the side of the imps head giving him a moment to jerk before shooting his brains out.

“Voxxie, I need a ride, and a mechanic.”

Valentino growled when the line went dead before calling the other again his gaze flicking to the dead imp.

“Voxxie, my now dead driver hit the fucking Radio Demon.”

Hanging up Valentino made his way to actually take in damage his phone buzzed with a message and he snorted. A picture was taken before being sent off after all there was a very person like impression on the hood of the car, though it also appeared like they were rather heavy. The damage continued up to the windshield shattered and barely held together with several divots in the roof. A shake of his head as he turned to see a rather well crafted sign sloppily nailed to a tree. Bright yellow warning sign with a silhouette of Alastor on it, underneath was another sign, this one wooden reading ‘until the trees disappear.’ though it was clearly not made by the person who made up the first one.

His phone rang as Valentino answered it as he hummed. 

“By the forest, I was heading to the new club. No, I don’t know what he was doing in the middle of the road. Vox why the fuck would I go out of my way to try and hit and run Bambi!”

Valentino stopped to go and sit in the back of the Limo.

“Yes a burger would be great, I will need to hire a new imp too.”

\--

Angel stared at Alastor as he sat on the couch, book in the lap, mug of coffee in his right hand.

“Hey Al, is your leg supposed ta be like that?” 

Angel asked as Alastor shifted to look at the oddly bent limb before humming.

“No I suppose not.” 

Angel took a deep breath noticing as Husk seemed to hoist up a length of blue colored rope. 

“Did ya want my help, I am good at fixing broken limbs.”

Many painful nights with Valentino saw to that as Alastor shifted tucking the limb closer to himself without jaring it too much. It was a clear sign that Alastor didn’t wish to deal with it or talk about it. 

“Or maybe I can tell ya how to set it properly.”  
“No, no my dear angel, it will be fine it will heal.” 

Angel frowned, arms crossing as he took several steps forward. 

“Alastor, ya heal quick I give ya that, but it will heal wrong if it isn’t set let me help you.”

Alastor hissed at this before his head turned to watch Husk now standing behind him, his body unmoving. The eldritch symbols pulsed in the air with a crackling static.

“My dear Husker, I know what you are planning and I don’t think it will go well.”

Alastor’s threat was ignored as Husk moved with a surprising burst of speed. The rope tossed over Alastor before roping it around Alastor before sliding into his lap fur fluffed out. The rope was pulled taut, locking Alastor’s arms beside him, the eyes flicking to radio dials before Husk cuddled close to Alastor, a purr echoing from him, pupils spreading wide tongue out in a little blep. Alastor only gave a bit of a token struggle at this his gaze drifting off until his head came to rest on Husk’s shoulder.

“Do it Angel.” 

The sentence was the only warning that Alastor got before four hands appeared on his leg and swiftly set the broken limb. The sharp feedback caused Husk’s ears to fold back before the sharp points of teeth dug deep into the feline chimera’s shoulder. Claws moved then to scratch at the shorter hair at the back of Alastor’s head before threading into the longer hair scratching at the base of his ears. 

Husk looked over his shoulder, the one without a deer demon attached to watching as Angel splinted the leg and then tugged the pant legs back into proper place with a nod. 

“Are you going to let go?” 

Husk looked back to Alastor feeling the teeth grind into his shoulder blade wing twitching to pull away. Alastor held onto the shoulder for a few seconds longer before letting go his eyes glowing and set in a glare at Husk. A soft sigh from Husk as he moved forward pressing a soft kiss to Alastor’s mouth before smiling softly.

“Come on, I’ll make it up to you.”

Husk moved then unwinding the rope from around Alastor and settling on the couch beside the deer. The room remained tense while Angel cleaned up before coming up behind Husk to tend to the shoulder. Even if it was only to wipe it down with an alcohol wipe. Once the last was tended to as Alastor shifted legs curling up under his body. The cup of coffee (un-spilt this entire time) was drained, the book closed (deep gouges in the pages), then he flopped onto Husk’s lap. The cat tensed then claws raised wings spreading wide heckles rising. Alastor rested there still eyes closing before they slid open to watch Husk.

“You may touch me Husker.”

Husk slowly lowered a paw as Alastor’s eyes closed again, fingers running through Alastor’s hair before stroking around the ears, respectfully avoiding touching them then. Angel finally settled on the other side of Husk leaning heavily against the chimera who still smelled of a mix of fear and medical supplies. 

“Ya know we only do it cause we love ya right?”

Alastor let his eyes slid to Angel before looking away as he nuzzled into the fur on Husk’s thighs. Angel smiled softly as Husk leaned against the spider. 

“How did ya break your leg anyway.”  
“Valentino hit me.”  
“He hit you?”  
“With that awful limousine of his.”

Husk felt a bubble of laughter escape him before he could quell it. Concern crossed Angel’s features as Husk ran his claws through the short hairs at the nape of Alastor’s neck.

“Told you no one watched for signs.”


	26. Another Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local deer soaked giving bath to Local cat

Alastor was vaguely surprised with how well Husk was putting up with the bath this time. Even with Alastor’s usual care to avoid Husk’s ears the other seemed to abhor baths. Alastor’s claws worked the soap through the thickest part of Husk’s fur in the middle of his back claws easily working through the thick fur before rinsing the suds from it watching as it seemed to collapse with the water. Alastor moved on then further down along Husk’s spine before adjusting to start on the front of the feline chimera. Alastor only blinked though when Husk stared at him a grin steadily working across his features. 

Alastor only blinked before a sopping wet arm darted out wrapping around Alastor’s shoulder the water soaked through his shirt before a screech left Alastor as Husk dragged him into the bathtub. High pitched static and thrashing as water sloshed and spilled from the tub. Alastor let out another bubble of static before Husk fully pinned him partially in the tub grinning wide. 

“What’s happening here?”

Angel’s head poked into the bathroom seeing Husk pinning Alastor, the deer still fully clothed though it was soaked through the red fabric darker and clinging to the thin frame. His hair was hanging down soap suds from the struggle. An ear folded back the hum of static pulsing through the air as Angel snorted at the entire thing. 

“Kitten pull you in for a bath there Smiles?” 

Alastor hissed more static as Husk adjusted himself before laving his tongue across Alastor’s face causing the deer to squirm again sending more water splashing. Actual laughter bubbled from Angel as he made his way into the room tapping Husk’s shoulder causing the cat to reach up and remove the ear plug. 

“I don’t think Al likes that you dragged him into the bath.”  
“Now he knows how I feel.”

More sputtering static as Alastor squirmed before Husk’s gaze fixed on him. Radio dials flickering back and forth as he glared at the two.

“Words Alastor.”   
“Let me out of this bathtub Husk.”  
“No.”

The static spiked to pure feedback before Husk slapped a paw over an ear soaking more water onto Alastor’s head. The ear flicked back to stop water from falling into it. Husk watched as Alastor stared at him before Angel dragged his attention away pulling him into a chaste kiss. 

“Let’s get the two of you out of the water.”

From there it was a different sort of struggle, Husk with his ear plugged once more didn’t want to let Alastor out resulting in all parties soaked through before everyone was out of the tub. Alastor was sitting on the mat, ears pinned back, his clothing soaked through Husk already grooming himself to dry his fur Angel stripping off his soaked clothing with a frown to Husk. 

“Really Husk? Had to get everyone soaked through.” Angel hissed the words as he pulled out the blow dryer. A towel was tossed over Alastor earning a few pops of static. It took another half hour for everyone to be dried off Husk and Angel extra fluffy with their blow dry and Alastor refusing to look at either hisses of static passing from him when either tried to move closer.

“Give it up Angel, he’s sulking.”

Angel looked to Husk who simply rested stretched out on the bed.

“He doesn’t like tables being turned on him.”

Husk moved then tugging Alastor close ignoring the high pitched feedback before simply settling still refusing to look at Husk, ears now pinned back. Husk’s claws moved then running through Alastor’s hair fussing with the locks as Angel settled close by watching the deer. He was still smiling though it was tight and tense, Husk seemed to ignore it as Angel watched the feline as he let himself slowly doze. Angel didn’t know how he could relax not with how wound up Alastor was though eventually the heavy buzz of static gave way to the soft hum of a jazz number and before long it gave way to the near silence as Alastor seemed to relax in the grasp and nuzzle into Husk’s fur falling into a light slumber. Angel let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding at that moment giving a soft smile.

Husk's eyes slid open again, his claws still carding through Alastor’s hair wing stretching out to cover the deer though it remained lifted offering Angel all the incentive he needed to snuggle up on the other side of the deer. The wing then settled down tucked gently around the other two. It would be fine, Alastor just had to learn that turnabout's fair play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to empty my wip folder.
> 
> Sheepsies_Maki is my twitter see what I am doing there.  
> I occasionally stream on twitch which sometimes give spoilers for my writing.


	27. Relationship Advice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie thinks she needs to talk to Husk about his relationship with Alastor.
> 
> Chapter rating: Explicit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you pretty people. Most of this is NSFW, don't like that don't read, when you see the line "Get us to bed." is roughly when it all starts. 
> 
> Chapter rating: Explicit. 
> 
> Be safe, Have fun, go buy bitcoin.
> 
> This sheep is out.

Husk stared at Charlie when she made her way to the bar with a bounce to her step before she tugged herself onto the bar top legs crossing as she settled watching Husk.

"What can I do for you princess?"

Husk asked pausing in his current drink a brow raising as he watched her. 

"Husk, I think you and Al need to break up," Husk's eyebrows shot up at this before the scowl returned full force, "the relationship isn't healthy." 

"Princess, I hear what you are sayin’. However, I don't think you get to decide anything about Al and I."

Husk waved a hand at this, taking a long drink from his bottle to properly sort his thoughts.

"Yeah it's not the best relationship I've been in, however you won't hear me calling what we have a relationship either."

Charlie's confusion made it the statement so much better. Husk understood why Alastor enjoyed making others uncomfortable if Charlie's nervous movement was any hint.

"What would you call it?"

Husk needed to think about it. He wouldn't say boyfriend, it was far too intimate. Lover was just wrong. His ears twisted as a sort of static filled the air. The air crackled and popped Husk rapidly spinning, bottle on the counter arms wide open as if bracing for something. A shadow fell into Husk's arms, Husk already starting to spin again as red blossomed into its center before the crash of two bodies hit the ground Alastor's laughter carried clearly through the air laugh track following it.

"Husker."

Pinned under the deer as he was Husk only stared. Alastor's jacket was missing the top three buttons undone on his shirt suspenders instead of a belt and shoes missing. Husk's breath caught in his throat watching the bead of blood slowly roll down from the side of his mouth.

"What do you need Al?"

Charlie leaned further forward, both hands pressed to the bar watching Alastor closely. His tail waggled lightly before he dipped down pressing a kiss to Husk then sliding from the lap to cuddle close to the chimera's side. 

"You to cuddle me."

Husk wanted to shove Alastor off his gaze moving to Charlie who seemed alight at seeing Alastor this affectionate. Husk's arm wound around the thin waist as he pushed himself upright just enough for Alastor to adjust himself face pressed into the crook of Husk's neck.

"You don't mind the princess seein'?"

Alastor's head shook as he moved to capture Husk's mouth in another kiss. It was with that kiss that Husk understood finally. Alastor didn't care right now because Alastor was drunk, not the usual way, but rather he had a hunt that culminated in a full body high. He could probably get Alastor spread out beneath him.

"What were you and Charlotte talking about." 

Alastor asked shifting to get a better look at the princess of hell, his eyes glowing brightly as Husk gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Nothing much, just that there are things I am unwilling to do ever."

Alastor nodded at this gaze curious though fixed on the princess missing the glare that Husk sent the woman. Alastor hummed at this, fingers moving to card through Husk's fur, the arm around his waist tightening. Charlie moved then her hand brushing over the tip of one of Alastor's ears before resting it on top of his head.

"Well I'll get out of your hair now," she ignored the symbols floating out at the touch, "I gotta go over something with Vaggie."

Then the princess was gone leaving Alastor and Husk behind the bar. Husk smiled at Alastor claws cupping the deer’s cheek before pulling him into another kiss tongue darting between the lips parted in a gasp, hips rolling forward.

"Get us to a bed?"

Husk groaned out tugging the deer closer again as Alastor nodded his head. The icy cold of the shadow pressing up behind him, ears flicking before there was a drop though the floor. Husk's back hit the bed before those dark tendrils Alastor controlled wound around his torso tugging him flush to the silken sheets Alastor’s grin wide, eyes glowing bright in the dim room.

"Husker," his hand trailed down the fur of Husk's chest pausing at his belly, "want to watch me fuck myself?"

Husk's mouth went dry. The mental images of Alastor above him being fucked by his own tentacles as they wound around him holding him open so that Husk could watch the entire thing. If Husk hadn’t been hard already the mental image would have gotten him there, all this resulted in was his cock twitching and head rapidly nodding.

"Sounds good yeah."

A snap and Alastor was nude above Husk, scars on display the dark brown velvet that coated his legs up to mid calf. More tentacles swarmed then wrapping around Husk pulling his arms away from Alastor leaving a trail of red claw marks along Alastor’s waist. Husk didn’t expect Alastor to shift though grinding down on Husk’s dick his eyes fluttering the entire eye glowing the same solid red color.

A single wet tendril moved then sliding along Husk’s inner thigh before it found his entrance rubbing it lightly before slowly sinking into the feline chimera. The cat could only groan at this Alastor rolling his hips again the static filtering out to slow jazz number. Alastor’s hands moved then pressing to Husk’s fluffy chest to steady himself while a moan was drawn out from between his lips. Husk’s thoughts were obliterated at this as he finally noticed that those tentacles were swarming them both. 

In that moment Husk wanted desperately to be able to dig his claws into Alastor’s waist to drag him close enough to just hump against him to bring the release he was chasing. When his gaze met with Alastor’s though the glowing eyes fixed on him Alastor leaning forward his smile stretching wide.

"Ready Husker?" 

Husk didn't know what Alastor was asking him for until he watched a hand maneuver his dick into place and Alastor spearing himself. His back arched as the jazz stuttered and screeched before settling back into the tune. Husk was never more upset over being held down then at this moment, ever twitch and struggle arrested by the tentacles that slid over Alastor’s and his own form. Alastor was always tight the few times he had allowed Husk to have sex with him, and now with out any real prep work that he could see left him almost painfully so. 

"You tryin' to kill me again?"

The words barely left Husk as Alastor’s hands dug into the fur on his chest his entire body shuddering as his hips rolled forward.

"I think you wouldn't be complaining if I was."

Husk wanted to argue but Alastor chose that moment to lift his hips before slamming them down again. More feedback as Alastor gasped out a moan, the tentacles squeezing him while they guided him through the proper motions of riding the chimera making sure Husk never accidentally slipped from Alastor’s body. Each movement brought a groan from Husk, the tentacle in him timing it’s thrusts with the rise and fall of Alastor’s hips.

This entire thing was unfair, cruel and unusual but Husk wouldn’t change a single Lucifer damned thing. This entire thing would be tucked away in Husk’s memories, never to be spoken about again, maybe referenced if Alastor was giving him too much trouble, but that was a far later date or time. For now he could only watch Alastor as he rode him sweat forming on his body from the effort. Alastor was flushed and panting his head tossing back as a partial moan escaped him. His eyes drifted closed as Husk found his arms being released from the strangle grip they were kept in. His paws shot out then taking the place of the tentacles on Alastor’s hips the sharp claws digging into the sharp ridge of his bones.

Those claws digging into his skin cause the deer to jerk suddenly his walls squeezing tightly on the barbed dick in him, the jazz tuning to a low hum as orgasm hit him. As the tentacles began to fade Husk only lasted a few more harsh thrusts before reaching his own end. Alastor’s arms gave out then as he fell forward onto the feline chimera. The last of the dark tendrils faded as Husk shifted slowly pulling his spent length from Alastor’s body claws brushing away those sweat soaked bangs. Alastor made a noise as this, eyes still closed as he wound down from the event that just took place.

"We should shower."

The suggestion brought a light groan from Husk as Alastor’s hand moved between his thighs. Disgust rolled through his body feeling the fluid leaking from it though when he looked at it, traces of blood in the seed. He had been rough on his own body, barely performing any prep. Alastor had been tempted to smear it on Husk.

"You can just snap us clean."

Husk pointed out tugging the covers over them after quite a bit of work. A huff passed from Alastor before he snapped his fingers, the sweat, semen and blood cleaned up and Alastor dressed in one of Angel’s warmer knit sweaters, the lower arms tied back into a mock ribbon.

"Angel has been looking for that one, I should let him know you have it."

Alastor gave a half hearted glare to Husk at those words though his features, already alight with the flush from the sex darken to a color that rivaled his hair.

"Then he won't hold his tongue over the affection I have for him."

A bubbling laugh as Husk nuzzled between the two antlers.

"You are dating both of us you’ll have to tell him eventually, though I don’t think he will believe me if I told him you rode me.” 

The laugh track that seemed to accompany Alastor at all times echoed out as Alastor gave a light huff before nuzzling into the fur he had clung so tightly too.

“Well tell our dear Angel to join us then, I want him to snuggle me too.”


End file.
